


feels like home (where i belong).

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: in love. [4]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: She astounds me in every way possible.





	feels like home (where i belong).

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 27 of The One.

Maybe it's because of my upcoming confession, the fact that I missed her so much it drove me crazy enough to write those love letters. Or, maybe it's her, staring at me with unbelievably large ocean eyes, making me feel giddy.

"Wha ... I ..."

She's confused.

"You told me to send everyone home. I did. I had to keep one other girl—those are the rules—but ... you said that if I could prove I loved you..."

I feel so vulnerable now.

"... It's me?" as if those eyes can be any larger.

Here goes nothing. "Of course it's you."

I wait. I wait her jump and run away. I wait her rejection, to tell me that she can't, she doesn't want to be my wife, or doesn't want me for that matter. I wait her wrath, saying this is barely two days after she buried her dad. But I don't expect her to laugh, launch herself to me, and give me a hundred kisses.

She astounds me in every way possible.

"We're getting married?"

She accepts it? I laugh and laugh and laugh. It doesn't seem real that I'm not dying of happiness. "Yes. We're getting married."

_We're getting married! _

Suddenly, my head spins. I need to hold her tight. She crawls toward me and carefully I lift her closer onto my lap, kissing her and let her bloom in my arms. I feel the urgency, the need for her. As she kisses me again and again, something shifts between us. She stops laughing, I stop pretending. When she pulls back from me, I see my hunger reflects back from her eyes.

I need her.

I told her so, with my gaze.

She pushes my suit coat, letting her shoes fall to the floor in the process. I let mine, too. I lift her, laying her down onto the bed as my lips claim hers, never let go. She loosens my tie, and I feel the heat from our bodies mix.

She drives me crazy.

"You're breaking a lot of rules, Miss Singer."

"You're the prince. You can just pardon me."

That smart mouth!

She starts again with my shirt. The desire explodes and fill the air around us. I help her unbutton my shirt and let her toss it aside. She stares at my chest, dark eyes following her steady but soft fingers running down my stomach. She grips my belt and pull me back down over her. And I'm more than happy to oblige.

I kiss her. Long and full and mingling with fire. I've never felt anything like this before. I don't want anything else but her. My hands skim her soft skin, deep pleasure unravels around me as she lets me so. I have her. She is mine. She strokes my hair, moving downward. And I feel her fingers dig into my back.

Alarmed, I break our kiss. She meets my anxious gaze with her own confusion. I swallow hard.

"What?" her disappointed tone almost makes me smile. Almost.

"Does it ... does it repulse you?"

"What do you mean?"

I feel even more vulnerable, I can break if she looks at me with remorse.

"My back," I whisper.

To my surprise, her eyes soften, fingers tickling my cheek, holding me. She never breaks our gaze. And somehow ... somehow I feel there's more than just compassion behind those eyes. Something deep, too good to be true.

"Maxon, some of those marks are on your back so they wouldn't be on mine," she smiles a sweet smile, "and I love you for them."

Wait. _Did she just—_

"What did you say?"

My breath hitches, my heart leaps to my throat. Am I dreaming? Did I somehow just imagine that she said that?

She smiles. "I love you."

And there's that. "One more time, please? I just—" I can't believe it.

She holds my face with two hands, guiding me to look straight at her.

"Maxon Schreave, I love you. I love you."

Those are the most wonderful words I've ever heard in my entire life.

I can't hold it. She reveals her love. It feels so good, so painful, so perfect, it takes my breath away. She loves me. She really loves me. After all this time I've searched for my soul mate, find her unable to give me her love, yet love her even more—I never thought it's possible.

"And I love you, America Singer. With all that I am, I love you."

And then, when I kiss her again, I let her completes me as I pour my hopes into her.

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection series and its characters belong to Kiera Cass.


End file.
